Seafaring Angel
by Nekoastral
Summary: What happens when a young girl is thrown overboard during a high school reunion and dives into the world of the merfolk? What if she becomes a mermaid herself and friends a certain adventurous red-head, a timid fish, an overstressed crab, and four tiny seahorses. Not to mention the dangers around the undersea kingdom! And...how to avoid it all!


I haven't seen this show since I was a kid x3. "The Little Mermaid" is my sisters' favorite movie, and watched it dozens and dozens of times T^T But I missed watching the series. Least back then cartoons were good. I'm not saying the cartoons today aren't good but only a few are good.

Right now Italic here means its in memory.

Please no flames and please comment!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

_Off the shore of the Atlantic Ocean , there was a house on a cliff. It was staring off to the ocean and the sunshine and the waves crashing below the rocks. The house was secured to the ground, safe and sound, and it was quiet aside of the sounds of the roaring waters outside. A little girl had just woke up, rubbing the sleep sand out of her eyes, and looked around her room. Her room was painted sea blue with little waves at the bottom with sea creatures swimming on the walls and a sun above her head. The seashell clock lamp besides her bed was off and told 9:03 A.M. She knew someone had turned it off before morning came._

_She hopped out of bed in her light blue nightgown and walked out of her room to look for her mom or her dad. She searched high, and she searched low. But there was no sign of either of them. They were probably out at work and she knew her grandmother wouldn't be home for God-who-knows-when. Her mother worked as a seamstress at a local clothing store and her father was a historian at a museum and wouldn't be back from his business trip until the end of the month. She didn't know what her grandmother did but didn't want to ask, in fear she would be scolded._

_Little Missy peered into another room and found her grandfather at his desk in his favorite chair. He was slightly white in the hair and had a serious look drawn on his face. He was hunched over something with a pen in hand. Every now and then he would scratch the wrinkles on his face trying to remember something or tap the pen on the wood irritated. She never saw her grandfather like this. She crept silently and slowly to the desk, tiptoeing nice and steady, that is until the floor cried a loud **CREAK**. Ninja doesn't seem to be a good career for **this** child._

_The old man quickly turned to the sound in fright but relaxed seeing who it was._

"_Angelfish," he breathed rubbing his hair. "don't sneak up on me like that. You'll give this old feller a heart attack."_

"_I'm sorry Grandpa." She spoke looking around the room, trying to avoid his sight. "Where's Mommy and Grandma?"_

"_Yer mother had to go into the shop early. Something about a fa-" He stopped thinking another way to say it."-'big-boned' woman couldn't get into the dress she made." He quickly finished. "And Grandma is out getting groceries for this week. She'll be back soon."_

_'Had to go into the shop early' was something she was used to hearing. The little girl barely saw her mom or dad and if it wasn't for her grandparents hospitality, she would be in a day-care opened 24 hours or even stayed there until either of them came back if they ever did. Luckily, she had them to stop that._

"_What, you waiting for an invitation? Come on o'er and give yer granddad some sugar." _

_She scurried straight to him and kissed his cheek and giggled. It was better with Granddaddy because he was the only one who wasn't serious like her parents and grandmother. He had 'a spark'. He was like a child compared to his son and wife and his daughter-in-law._

"_Grandpa, what's this?" The little girl asked pointing at the stack of papers. They were tattered and worn of age. The old man turned his head over to his granddaughter and smiled warmly, slowly picking her up onto his lap._

"_It's something I've been working on ever-since I was a lad."_

"_A book?" His granddaughter tilted her head confused at the dusty written material. What was so special about it. "But it just looks like paper. What's so special about them?"_

_The geezer looked down at the girl fast with a look but his smile only soften and turned his gaze at the pages. She looked up at his face and saw him faint away in memory. Curiously waved her hand over his gaze and snapped her fingers._

"_Hello? Grandpa? Earth to Grandpappy!" She cried and hopped on his lap. "Wake up!...Please?"_

_It was official: he broke. The clever little miss started making silly faces and poking his forehead continuously until she tired out. She sat on the desk and stared at her grandparent, confused. She puzzled and puzzled until her puzzler was sore. The 'staring contest' went what felt like **hours** to the young one and every moment was wearing sore. Sadly, it was only **five** minutes in real life. Her drying eyes gave up. She pouted and leaned back on the papers, and in the end, she was defeated._

"_Banette," The old man spoke out suddenly, finally snapping out of his trance, and spooked the poor child off the table. "hmm? What are you doing on the floor for? Down there's filthy, child!"_

_Banette nervously chuckled and lifted back up onto the comfort of his lap. He was right. The floor was dirty; dusty bunnies crowded onto her hair and flew off with a swish of her head._

"_I know you like dirt but if Grandmama knew I lettin' you on the floor like that she'd have our heads. And your old granddad will be in the chair." His body shivered in fright at the thought._

"_Wasn't trying too." Banette looked away muttering her breathe._

"_Banette, what's a mermaid?"_

"_A mermaid?"_

"_Yes, child. What is a mermaid?"_

"_A...A..." She twiddled her thumbs. "A siren who lures sailors to their doom?"_

"_...who told you that junk?"_

"_Daddy?"_

"_That son of mine has yer nose in those dad-gum books hasn't he?!" The old timer snapped with an evil eye._

"_I-I can't read well."_

"_Good! Don't listen to what the books say, all of 'em! Junk and lies!"_

"_What about comic books?" Banette tilted her head._

"_Them okay." He chimed and the evil faded away with a smile. "They treat you well like a nice woman."_

"_Grandpa, you're getting weird again."_

"_Banny, a **SEA WITCH** is a siren. They sweet talk you into believin' lies and twist the truth and bind ye in a contract. They'd make good lawyers but ugly wives." He grimaced and trembled at the thought. She giggled at that. "They can pull a Houdini and Voodoo on you. Not those Swiss Cheese thingamabobs like them carnivals you like. They are trickery themselves! You could hear her chantin' and moanin' and cacklin' like the Devil himself!" His voice thundered through the house and the waves crashed at the windows outside. Banette turned her head over fast frightened because she had never saw the waves clash that close to the house. The old timer followed her gaze and smirked deviously._

"_Just tellin' what it is, Triton! No need to lash out on yer old friend!"_

"_Triton?" She tilted her head confused, "W-Who is he?"_

"_That's KING Triton to you, lass, the king of the merfolk. He and I go way back in the day. When my eyes were sharp as a tack and muscles bigger than Armstrong. I's once a good-lookin' man. Heck, had more hair then too." He chuckled._

"_Grandmama told me you were also dimmer then."_

"_Hey, who's tellin' the story here? Me or you?"_

"_Sorry..."_

"_Now where was I? Oh, yes, King Triton! Back when I was a lad, handsome with a face carved by angels -Banny, it's rude to laugh durin' story!" Banette couldn't help it; no one could imagine the old fart better looking than he was today. She hugged her sides having a difficult time breathing from laughing too hard."Anyhow! I was out at sea fishin' with my daddy when a storm came out of nowhere. We dove down below deck but I forgot Mama's pearl. She died when I was young, remember that, and befor' her heart stopped she gave me her pearl."_

_Banette leaned in when he rummaged through his pocket and took out a large round blue pearl. It glimmered in the peeking sunshine and she could see herself in the gem. But what was this? Inside the pearl looked like fish swimming and kelp flowing in undersea currents and a small, squeaky crab struggling in it. Banette blinked and rubbed her eyes and took another look at the pearl but the scene was gone._

"_Look at this beaut, Angelfish, have you ever seen a thing of beauty in your life? I couldn't leave this behind, not Mama's memory. But unfortunately, I was foolish to try. Daddy's 'Ol' Faithful 'threw me overboard with the anchor stuck between my legs and sunk me down. I swore I was gonna die. My body'll turn up eventually to shore and be nothing but a shark's leftovers. Or whatever would be the rest of me."_

"_G-Grandpa, you're scaring me!" Banette squeaked shaking._

"_Oh, sorry there, sweetheart. But I did not die. No ma'am. He helped me."_

"_'He'? 'He' who?"_

"_Weren't you listening before?! It was King Triton! King Triton saved me! I guess he saw something in me because I was a handsome devil."_

"_Grandpa."_

"_Alright, alright." He chuckled. "It was because of his wife Athena. Well, they were young so I guess they were friends then. But she got him to help me back to shore. Since then, I was part of their little 'crew'. I used to sing love songs when I tagged along on their dates. I don't think they minded me from the old boys' face. He swam better than me so I was doomed from the start whist Athena watched us gave chase."_

_Banette rolled her eyes but giggled at the idea of him 'singing', because he had the worst vocalist she ever heard him, and seeing him swim off like a cartoon character trying to escape an angry merboy._

"_Bless her heart Athena. She was prettier than a picture and had the loveliest voice you'd ever did hear. She was as beautiful as your grandma." He sighed lovingly at the thought but the look on his face was sad tears running down his cheeks. "When she died, everyone was heartbroken. But Triton took the worse. He vowed hatred for humans including me. There was nothin' I could do to stop him or help him put up a smile. He thundered me to leave Atlantica and never return. That was the last time I ever saw him. I know he's watchin' me somewhere. I miss him, Angelfish. I miss him and Athena. Not a day goes by I don't."_

"_B-But didn't you have other friends..?"_

"_I did not. I was poor, sweetheart, and diggin' in too deep in it. No one wants to befriend a fisher boy but wanted the blue pearl. Yer dad's lucky to have had friends. He doesn't want anything to do with me but needs a place to stay. When the only true friends lived in the ocean and see one die in front of you and be hated by the other, it takes a toll."_

"_W-Why don't you swim there? Make it better and fix it?" She suggested hoping he would cheer up._

"_That's nice of ye to say, Banny, but these old legs aren't what they used to be. There ain't nothing I could do but talk to the waves and hope he can hear me. Ya hear me , Triton!?" He yelled across the room to the windows. "I'll be goin' to after life with a clear conscious, by thunder!" He laughed triumphantly, fashioning a sporty smile. Banette only blanked out her grandfather with a "There he goes again'" look._

"_You know, Triton has seven daughters. You remind me of his youngest girl Ariel. Cute, playful, and smart-buttish."_

"_Heeeeey." Banette pouted._

_Banette looked at the clock and it was almost noon already. It felt like it was the evening but it wasn't. The atmosphere turned to sadness and regret and she could feel it. Nothing was the same. The stage was set and the plot has began to come to a close. The curtains would soon be shutting down and the masks is off and the true one is emerging with the tragedy close behind. It was like that to her. Banette faced her grandfather and saw he was hunched over the stack of papers and tears ran down his cheeks to the wood. He scuffled the pages together and clipped them to an old leather cover and closed it. He swallowed a sob and rubbed his eyes with the collar of his shirt._

"_Angelfish," He spoke. He sets her down and kneeled down on the ground, leveling his tear-stained eyes to hers. "you dream about going down there. And your old man says it's a big mistake. But look at the world around you and see what you're missing. Such wonderful things are down there and what more are you looking for?"_

"_I-I-I-Daddy doesn't want me to."_

"_Of course he won't! He's, what you call 'em these days, a realist. A fool. Ya yer own person. I want you to follow your dream. Broaden your horizon and show 'em what yer made of." He explained, taking out the pearl and slides it onto a silver chain before wrapping it around her neck. "Yer Great-Grandmama used to tell me 'If everyone cared and swallow their pride, we would see the day that nobody died.' She was never wrong, believe me I've tried, and you remind me of her. Swallow yer pride and move on."_

_Banette nodded a bit, still unsure, but then froze when her grandpa gave her the leather book. It wasn't the prettiest book in the world but it was great. It was titled "Déan Tonn." She looked up at the old coot and hugged his neck. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her head._

"_I'll take good care of them, Grandpa."_

"_I know ye will. Heaven's got a plan for you and remember that, Angelfish." He whispered in her ear. "Don't forget, I'm always with you. I love you Banette, from the bottom of the sea to the moon."_

* * *

Dear Grandpa,

I wish you were still with me, especially today. Better yet I wish you were around for the years back. I know you're better in Heaven, but I need you back on Earth because now I know what you meant about no one wanting to befriend a fisher boy: No one seems to be my friend even when I do their work.

Today is my high school reunion and everyone in my year will be there even Bruce Sawyer. I know he won't notice I'm there but today I will confess my feelings to him. I just hope he doesn't laugh at me for it. Wish me luck!

Yes, I still have the Pearl and Déan Tonn with me. Don't worry.

With love from your granddaughter,

Banette

* * *

Yes, I know Triton doesn't like humans but there was once a time he did, so insert crazy old grandpa.  
Déan Tonn means Make A Wave in Irish.  
So what happens next?! Find out on the next chapter (hopefully soon!)  
I only own my OC Banette.  
The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney!


End file.
